


Made To Be Used

by dontshootmespence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, F/M, Roleplay, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/dontshootmespence
Summary: Sam indulges you in a particularly kinky roleplay request.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 40





	Made To Be Used

Being in the same room with her was fucking torture. Sam knocked on the door, awaiting Y/N’s typical response. 

“What?!”

When he opened the door, he saw her lying stomach down, her skirt sitting just below the curve of her ass and her tank top dipping just a bit too low for his liking. Well, he loved it. But that was the problem. He cleared his throat. “Your mom wanted me to talk to you about your grade in math. She says it’s unacceptable.”

“And she couldn’t do that herself because?” She asked, meeting his gaze with a knowing look. “Oh right, because all she cared about are her socialite friends now that my dad’s gone and she’s out right now.”

Sam sat down on the bed and tried to avoid looking at her. He was closer in age to Y/N than her mother, but he was a married man. He shouldn’t have been thinking of her this way. “Math sucks. It was never my greatest subject either,” he said, trying to add some levity into the tightness of his voice. “But she wanted me to talk to you about it, so if she says anything, I did.”

“Sam, why do you let my mother use you like a trophy husband, lap dog? You give her way more than she deserves.”

Honestly, it was a question he’d been asking himself lately, but he played the dutiful husband and gave the ‘right’ answer. “I don’t. Your mother is nicer than you give her credit for.”

Though he tried, Y/N huffed. “Yea, okay. You don’t even believe the words coming out of your own mouth. You deserve someone that respects you. Actually gives a shit about what you want and need. My mom only cares about having man candy on her arm at important parties.”

Sam chanced a glance at the younger woman. God, the way her chest rose and fell with each breath made his jeans grow tighter and tighter. “Not sure such a person exists.” 

“Have you looked in a mirror lately?” Y/N asked, grabbing his shoulder and sending a jolt of something he shouldn’t name run down his spine. When she pushed herself up and onto her knees, padding over to him slowly, he swallowed the growing need tightening in his throat. “Sam, you are fucking gorgeous.” She began to purr. “I could show you what it’s like to be with a woman that actual cares about you.”

She kissed his shoulder, making him shiver. “Y/N, we can’t. You know we can’t.”

“Why?” She asked coyly, slotting one of knees between his legs. “You’re not my dad. I’m closer to your age than she is. Plus, I’ve seen the way you look at me.”

Sam cleared his throat and made the smallest of efforts to reject her advances, but his body wasn’t listening to what his mind was saying. “We shouldn't,” he whispered.

“But you want to.”

Reaching down, Y/N pulled at the hem of her tank top and lifted it over her head, revealing the lack of anything underneath. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts; they felt full and perfect in his hands. He cursed himself for what he was about to do.

Sam snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close. “You have no idea what goes on in my head, Y/N.”

She whispered against the shell of his ear. “Show me.”

He reached back between his shoulder blades and pulled his t-shirt off, smiling when she began running her hands up and down the length of his torso. “I have no idea how my mom goes out to parties all the time when she has you at home.”

“How about I show you what she’s missing?”

She eagerly, almost clumsily, pulled at his leather belt, whipping it off with ease and throwing it to the floor. “Stand up,” he insisted. Instantly, she did as he said and his cock strained harder against his jeans. “So eager.”

“How do you want me, Daddy?” Her voice was so small and so inviting. 

“Clothes off. Face down.”

Without hesitation, she removed the rest of her clothes and hopped back up onto the bed. She propped her ass up in the air and wiggled it for him as he hurriedly removed the rest of his clothes.

“Jesus, Sam. You’re so big.” Her eyes blew wide with lust and she licked her lips.

“Another day, sweetheart.” He knew exactly where her mind went. “I’ve been thinking about filling you up since the day I met you.” Sam watched her pussy flood at his words and crawled onto the bed behind her, hissing when he rubbed the tip of his cock against her slick folds. “Such a pretty pussy.”

“Fuck my little pussy, Daddy.”

Growling, he slid himself into her with little resistance. She sucked him in eagerly and moaned, biting down on her balled fist to keep from crying out. As she bucked into his cock, he bent over her and brought his chest nearly flush with her back and bit down on her shoulder, sending a shockwave through her that made her flutter around his cock. 

Slowly, he began to thrust, rolling his hips and attempting to keep himself from coming too soon. He wanted this to last. Grasping the insides of her thighs, he wrenched her legs apart. “Keep them spread. Don’t move. Don’t speak.”

She groaned at his words, sliding her finger into her mouth and sucking as the head of his cock hit against over and over again. “You just love being used like the little whore you are, don’t you?”

Without a word, she replied, nodding her head enthusiastically as she slid her fingers around her throat and squeezed. “The way you look at me, it’s like you’re begging to be fucked like the little fleshlight you are? Is that what you want?” He asked, smiling against her skin at her lack of reply. “Someone is good at listening to instructions. Speak,” he said pointedly, thrusting hard against her, balls slapping against her clit as if to put a fine point on his words. “You like being my little fleshlight?”

“Yes, Daddy. So much.” She let go of her throat and began to shake, returning to the pointed pressure at his instruction. With each squeeze, she clamped around him harder than he thought possible. He’d never done hard drugs, but this had to be what it felt like, a rush of endorphins and not just a possibility but a definitive need for more.

“Why?” He grunted, pounding her into the mattress. “Tell me why? Use your big girl words.”

“Because I’m a whore. A little fleshlight made to be used.” Her words came out whispered and soft.

Sam pulled out slowly, only to thrust back in, hard, shaking her body with each movement, watching as her tits jiggled and reveling in the way her tight little cunt clung to every inch of his cock. “That’s right,” he groaned, biting down on her shoulder and grumbling in approval when the crescent shapes reflected in her pliant flesh. “Now, squirt for Daddy, baby girl. And let go of your throat when I tell you to. Show me what a little slut you are.”

She nodded and began to shake the second Sam slipped his fingers over her clit, rubbing furiously as if her orgasm was his life’s blood. “Let go. Now.”

The instant she released her grip on her throat, she trembled uncontrollably, shaking so hard Sam had to press his palm on the small of her back to keep her place as he swiped at her clit and lapped at the juices flowing from her pussy. 

Breathing heavily, she sunk into the soaked spot on the bed and laugh, cheeks burning at the obscene slurping sound that came from Sam lapping at her sodden cunt. 

“Jesus, Y/N,” Sam said, playfully biting her ass as he crawled up to kiss her. “That live up to expectations?” 

She rolled on top of him and giggled into the crook of his neck. “Fuck yes. Thanks for indulging me.”

Sam pulled her against him and nibbled at the soft spot behind her ear. “I didn’t think I’d be so into that. I thought I’d feel too dirty. But I...yea. I’d do that again.”

“You would? Or you need to?” 

“Need,” he growled.


End file.
